


The Benefits of Acting

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Theater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“’Stick boy’? What stick?” Flynn scoffed, obviously looking at Yuri with some degree of disdain.</p><p>“The one up your ass!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Acting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr. Repost since the first one never showed up?

“What?! Why do I have to be a chick? This sucks- ow! Judy!” The whining, long haired acting extraordinaire [or so he claimed] tossed his friend an angry glare as he rubbed his side. Judith only shrugged her shoulders and looked away like she hadn’t elbowed him.

“I mean there’s nothing wrong with being a woman- expect-” Yuri could see the elbow coming for him.

“Periods.”

The elbow stopped hurtling towards his side and the blue haired woman instead crossed her arms with a nod. It was true, no need for an elbow there.

“Besides, out of all of us why the hell did you pick stick boy over there to be my love interest?”

“’Stick boy’? What stick?” Flynn scoffed, obviously looking at Yuri with some degree of disdain.

“The one up your ass!”

“Are you looking for a fight Lowell?”

“Oh ho! Whatcha gonna do? Rip the stick outta your ass and hit me with it?”

“Why you-”

“Enough!” Raven yelled, rubbing his temples. The headache he had didn’t use to be there. “What are you? Grade school kids or college actors to be?”

Flynn released Yuri's neck from his hold and turned, arms crossed. Yuri did like wise, scowling at the emergency exit sign. 

“Actors. Duh.”

“I’m sorry-”

“Fine fine, just read your scripts and get along.” Raven waved his hand and leaned back before he opened a magazine, car related presumably, and kicked back in his chair as people grouped up to check out their scripts. There was a lot of yammering as people started to practice but a cry of “What FUCK?!” was easily heard over the general din.

“Why is there a kissing scene? You don’t need to kiss someone to love them geez!” Yuri grumbled, but he was pleased to see that Flynn looked equally unhappy about the turn of events. “And I have to kiss you of all people? This is gonna suck.”

Flynn seemed offended. “What? Am I a bad kisser all of a sudden? I bet you kiss worse than me.”

“Oh yeah, say that to my face.”

“I am you dolt.”

“Well- at least I’ve kissed someone before, you still have your v card under lock and key.”

“What I decide to do with my life is none of your concern-”

“Cherry boy over here has only ever kissed his mum’s ch-”

Yuri was cut off mid sentence when lips collided with his. It wasn’t a bad kiss per say, it was just given by someone who didn’t know how to kiss. Man Flynn must have been at the end of the line with Yuri’s teasing.

They were interrupted by a flash of light. Flynn was the first to back off, his face alight and ears ablaze. Yuri glanced around to see who took the picture only to see Estelle holding her smartphone, frozen like a deer in the headlights.

“Why flash?”

“Well…" Estelle started slowly "the lighting was bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Angrily bickering into a kiss yes please. Estelle is the number one fluri shipper


End file.
